<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How do you know (he loves you)? by forjohnjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276823">How do you know (he loves you)?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forjohnjae/pseuds/forjohnjae'>forjohnjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, alternative universe, idk what to tag, probably not, will i ever learn how</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forjohnjae/pseuds/forjohnjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how does Johnny know Jaehyun loves him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How do you know (he loves you)?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it comes to Johnny, he shows his love openly and loudly. He doesn’t shy away from affection, no matter where he is. He’s the type to always say “I love you” no matter the occasion, hold his lover close and kiss them all over.</p><p>Jaehyun, on the other hand, shows his love quietly. He’s not one to profess his love openly, and he shies away from public affection, but that doesn’t mean he loves his partner any less. Jaehyun shows his love though actions. He prefers to keep his love close to him and only him. But if you know what to look for, you’ll know when he’s in love.</p><p>
  <em>"How do you know he loves you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Are you really boyfriends or are you just friends?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure he loves you (back)?”</em>
</p><p>Johnny’s heard these questions all before, and he’s gotten used to just ignoring them or rolling his eyes. Johnny doesn’t need Jaehyun to constantly tell him he loves him or kiss him every second of the day. He doesn’t need to because he already knows.</p><p>Jaehyun may shy away from public affection, but he lets Johnny hold his hand whenever he wants, play with his fingers, and kiss his forehead. He even lets him pull and poke his cheeks to his heart’s desire without a complaint, much to their friends’ offense. (Jaehyun would swat their hands away whenever they were a centimeter close to his cheek).</p><p>When Johnny falls asleep at his desk, staying up all night doing his assignments, he’ll wake up with a blanket draped over him, and a warm cup of coffee. When he’s busy with work or projects, he’ll receive cute texts and words of encouragement, reminding him not to overwork himself. When he holes himself up in the library, Jaehyun stops by, sometimes sneaking him in food or snacks.</p><p>So, how does Johnny know Jaehyun loves him?</p><p>Well, when they’re lying in bed, his head resting on Jaehyun’s chest as runs his fingers through his hair singing to him softly, it easy to know. Jaehyun loves him and he loves him right back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a while ago, but in typical jj fashion, I never posted it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>